This Cancer Research Program will be carried out in cooperation with the other member institutions of the Southwest Oncology Group. It involves the Combined Modality (Medical Oncology, Hematology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, and Pathology) Approach to the management of adult patients with malignant disease. The principal investigator and the other participants in this effort have had broad experience in cooperative therapeutic research. We have successfully collaborated in a Combined Modality Program in the Southwest Oncology Group. The Investigators listed have made major contributions to the Group effort in administrative capacity: Chairman of the Southwest Oncology Group (Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D.), Principal Investigator of the Southwest Oncology Group Operations Office grant at the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D.); Associate Chairman, Breast Cancer Committee (William L. McGuire, M.D.); Executive Officer, Southwest Oncology Group (Daniel L. Kisner, M.D.), Chairman, Quality Assurance Committee (Daniel L. Kisner, M.D.); Chairman, Breast Cancer Committee (C. Kent Osborne, M.D.); Chairman, New Agents and Pharmacology Committee (Daniel D. Von Hoff, M.D.); Assistant Chairman, Breast Cancer Committee (William A. Knight, III, M.D.); Group Leader, Distributive Data Management System (Gary M. Clark, Ph.D.); Chairman, Leukemia Committee (John J. Hutton, M.D.); Chairman, Surgical Quality Control Committee (Anatolio B. Cruz, M.D.). In addition, they have made major scientific and patient accrual contributions. A total of 469 patients have been registered from January 1980 to December 1982, 139 of which have been registered in 1982.